The proteins and phosphoproteins of nuclei and synaptosomes that show metabolic responses to behavioral events are being separated and characterized. The effects of active avoidance conditioning and of training with positive reinforcement on these responses are under study, and the biochemical mechanisms underlying the metabolic responses are being explored.